


克鲁利讨厌圣诞节 The Devil hates Christmas

by BrokenIto



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based on TV mostly, But whatever, It's too early to write a Christmas fic, M/M, You can see it's the beginning of June
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: 1843年的圣诞节前后，克鲁利给了亚茨拉斐尔的书店一点装修意见。*由于不存在“主要人物十分不便地灵肉分离”的选项所以作者决定选择“以上警告均不适用”。作者摸鱼摸出来的所以不一定写完In 1843, Crowley gives a bit of advice on furnishing Aziraphale's bookshop during Christmas.*Due to the non-existence of "Major Character Inconveniently Discorporated" warning option so the author decides to choose "No Archive Warnings Apply."





	克鲁利讨厌圣诞节 The Devil hates Christmas

克鲁利讨厌圣诞节。

他说不清这到底算是个什么样的发明，不过这不妨碍他总能编出个理由让自己参一股。想一想，一年中的十二分之一，整整一个月，所有人都在为了上帝之子的生日计划着赠送礼物，可口可乐公司驾着圣尼古拉拉的马车和轮船横跨七大洲四大洋，铃铛在澳洲热辣滚烫的沙滩上空撞得叮叮响。二十一世纪的节日风气更是变本加厉，只要你不小心用了个周期订购的服务，包你从十月起就能收到圣诞节的礼品预购广告。垃圾邮件是克鲁利的得意之作，但他对地发誓自己当初可没有想出西班牙骗局这活儿。

关键的是，圣诞颂歌让他头疼。

“可是圣诞节有什么好讨厌的？”亚茨拉斐尔站在楼梯上问，身上穿着克鲁利见过的最适合他的圣诞毛衣——毫无疑问也就是他目前所见过最丑的那一件。

“噢，”他突然恍然大悟，“是因为狄更斯？”他匆匆地从高梯子上爬下来，两只手把扶边抓得紧紧的。

克鲁利耸耸肩。他们之前曾经为了他能不能及时写完书打了个赌，结果把那一场赌局的结果喝忘了。

查尔斯占据了亚茨拉斐尔整个1846年圣诞节期间的注意力，天使为作家能不能在印刷厂和插画师之间讲到价操碎了心，很难说他有没有出于私心往作家的梦里注入些装帧设计的启示；他甚至自己在狄更斯灰溜溜地碰钉子后上前施展了一份口才——然后在对方哭诉起生意成本和揾食艰难时满怀愧疚地撤走了。

他唯一做出的过分事就是悄悄地让印刷厂的校对准确率提到了百分之百。

由于缺少他朋友的帮助，克鲁利压抑了自己一整个月见到漂亮包装盒就想往上浇水的冲动。整个伦敦最有名的恶人称号更是退位给了“老斯库鲁奇”。

“所以，他在我们手里了吗？”别西卜嗡嗡问。

“我听说他悔改了。”哈斯塔嘀咕。

“对。”克鲁利说，“我们没能逮到他真是遗憾。”

“这都是你的错！”

“嘶嘶，这可不容易！”克鲁利说：“这正说明了圣诞时节我们在天堂里的对手能变得有多强大！我申请再去调查调查。”

所谓的调查，也就是在酒足饭饱后窝在亚茨拉斐尔的新书店里闲聊，恶魔在马车里翘着脚琢磨，街上的肉桂点心香顺着煤油味儿的风飘了进来，克鲁利不由得直皱鼻子，关上了车窗。

这会天使正在翻新装饰。亚茨拉斐尔把在脖子上挂了半个世纪的单片眼镜推进眼眶里，美滋滋地搓着手爬上爬下，把他的宝贝们一会按首字母顺序排一会按分类目录排。那把二十年前被他郑重其事地系上丝带挂在吊灯下的香蕉不知是蒙受了什么神恩，奇迹般地依然水分充足遍体鲜黄（梗上带一点嫩绿色）*。

轰的一声，一颗巨大的冬青树凭空站在了他的地板上。

加百列满面笑容地站在树梢顶端，周身散发出金灿灿的光晕，地面上则出现了面无表情的乌列尔；大天使朝他摊开手，仿佛最顶端的那条枝丫是根标本盒里的大头针。

“亚茨拉斐尔！”他说，从枝头上下来：“看来你已经在筹备圣子诞辰日了，非常好。”

“我们给你找到了一棵树。”乌列尔说。

“树！”亚茨拉斐尔重复，空空的两手停在胸口前：“噢，树！对，我怎么能忘记了树呢，谁是棵好树呀？”

冬青树没回答他，它在见证了自己无数远房亲戚的尸体从书架到房梁顶后立刻昏了过去。

“我们觉得你在创造圣诞树的行为上值得嘉奖。”乌列尔说。“凡人理应感受到这是我主大能的显现。”

事实上第一棵圣诞树大概由人类发明于三百年前的东欧，天使们暂时还不能把想象力从牛奶河延伸到奶酪树上去。

亚茨拉斐尔不知所措地点了点头：“谢谢你们，噢，这真是太贴心了。”

“当然了！这是我的主意！”加百列说：“现在我们来谈谈正事。”

他的一只手点了点亚茨拉斐尔头上装饰着松果的白毛毡礼帽。

“我们收到消息，说地狱准备更换动力设备了。”向来快活的大天使忧心忡忡：“从永恒无尽的硫磺火，改到，改到，”

“闪电。”乌列尔说。

“对，闪电！”加百列做了个Z字型的手势，“据说他们要铸造出一只巨大的钥匙，在另一端系上一只布面木骨的利维坦，一旦雷雨降临，地狱就会伺机将把利维坦放飞。”

“我明白了，飞起来的利维坦；可是英格兰的十二月没有雷雨。”亚茨拉斐尔困惑不解地说，“下雪的话倒是肯定有点，不过在布莱顿的话你也说不准呢。”

“啊，亚茨拉斐尔，看来你是不知道另一边的阴谋手段可能会有多危险，要牢记另一边的凶恶与狡诈。还是说，你已经在节日的气氛里放松了警惕？看看你这儿的书都在提醒你：‘团结起来！’”

“不，当然没有，没有的事！” 亚茨拉斐尔辩解：“没有人比我更关心天气了！”

加百列满意地点点头，带着乌列尔喜气洋洋地消失了。

*现有的红衣圣诞老人（圣尼古拉）形象是可口可乐公司广告效应的残留物。  
*西班牙骗局，经久不衰的电子邮件诈骗案，具体骗术可以概括为“你好我是西班牙王室后裔现在海外因政治因素被囚禁狱中只要你往我代理人账号里打入保释费出狱之后千万资产丰厚奖励随你挑”。  
*斯库鲁奇是狄更斯《圣诞颂歌》中的吝啬鬼形象，在圣诞节时经前来拜访的三个鬼魂提点后衷心悔改。这本书里有引用最早出现的传统圣诞颂歌之一：《上帝保佑你呀好心的绅士们》（God rest ye merry gentlemen）。  


*热带水果在维多利亚时期的英国是时尚单品。

*天使们一直以为富兰克林与风筝的那件事是地狱搞出来的东西。  
*加百列看到的书是马恩合著的《德意志意识形态》，如果晚上一年他就能读到《共产党宣言》了。→勘误：《德意志意识形态》于1846年出版，请假装这里他读到的是《论犹太民族问题》好了。


End file.
